ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Unity games
This is a list of notable games using a version of the Unity engine. The main article on the Unity engine gives further details on the engine itself and its versions. 2005 * GooBall 2008 * Dead Frontier * Off-Road Velociraptor Safari * Three Kingdoms Online 2009 * Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall 2010 * Fractal * Max & the Magic Marker * Thomas Was Alone * Tiger Woods PGA Tour Online * Triple Town * Uberstrike 2011 * Battlestar Galactica Online * English Country Tune * I Am Playr * King's Bounty: Legions * Monkey Quest * Rochard * Shadowgun * Temple Run * Tiger Woods PGA Tour 12: The Masters * Cities in Motion 2012 * A Valley Without Wind * Anna * Bad Piggies * Cognition: An Erica Reed Thriller * Cypher * Cytus * Dead Trigger * Endless Space * Escape Plan * Family Guy Online * Guns of Icarus Online * Layton Brothers: Mystery Room * Organ Trail: Director's Cut * Plague Inc. * realMyst for iOS * Slender: The Eight Pages * The Room * The World Ends With You: Solo Remix * Zineth 2013 * 140 * 7 Days to Die * ARMA Tactics * The Bridge * Bubsy 3D: Bubsy Visits the James Turrell Retrospective * Castle Story * Dead Effect * Dead Trigger 2 * Deus Ex: The Fall * Device 6 * DJMax Technika Q * Dungeonland * Electronic Super Joy * Forced * Gone Home * Hero of Many * Interstellar Marines * Kairo * Kentucky Route Zero * Killer Queen * Legend of Dungeon * Leisure Suit Larry: Reloaded * Max: The Curse of Brotherhood * Mega Dead Pixel * My Talking Tom * The Novelist * Prime World * Ravensword 2: Shadowlands * République * The Room Two * Robocraft * Rust * Saurian * Shadowrun Returns * Shelter * Sir, You Are Being Hunted * Slender: The Arrival * Space Hulk * Surgeon Simulator 2013 * Temple Run 2 * Teslagrad * Unearthed: Trail of Ibn Battuta * World Series of Poker: Full House Pro * Year Walk * Contract Wars * ''Cities in Motion 2 2014 * ''Angry Birds Epic * Blitzkrieg 3 * Broforce * Car Mechanic Simulator 2014 * CounterSpy * Crawl * Crossy Road * The Dark Eye: Blackguards * Darkwood * Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King (iOS/Android versions) * DreadOut * Dreamfall Chapters * Exogenesis: Perils of Rebirth * Endless Legend * The Forest * Fract OSC * Guns and Robots * Hearthstone * Hitman Go * Isabelle Dance Studio * Jazzpunk * Jungle Rumble * The Last Tinker: City of Colors * Lifeless Planet * ''The Long Dark * Might & Magic X: Legacy * Mini Metro * Moebius: Empire Rising * Monument Valley * Muppets Movie Adventure, The * Never Alone * Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty! * Plague Inc: Evolved * Ranko Tsukigime's Longest Day * realMyst: Masterpiece Edition * Screencheat * Scrolls * Shadow Blade * Shadow Blade: Reload * Sonic Dash * Tesla Effect: A Tex Murphy Adventure * Threes * Unturned * Victory at Sea * Wasteland 2 * War Robots * Yandere Simulator * Ziggurat 2015 * Aegis of Earth: Protonovus Assault * Angry Birds 2 * Alto's Adventure * Albert and Otto * Armello * Armikrog * Besiege * Big Pharma * Blues and Bullets * The Book of Unwritten Tales 2 * Broforce * Car Mechanic Simulator 2015 * Catlateral Damage * Chaos Reborn * Cities: Skylines * Corpse Party: Blood Drive * ''Dead Effect 2 * Dex * Dr. Langeskov, The Tiger, and The Terribly Cursed Emerald: A Whirlwind Heist * Dropsy * Empyrion - Galactic Survival * Fallout Shelter * Fate/Grand Order * Firefly Online * Fortresscraft: Evolved * Grow Home * Hand of Fate * Her Story * HuniePop * I Am Bread * Infinifactory * Jotun * Kerbal Space Program * Lara Croft Go * Lovers in a Dangerous Spacetime * Marvel Future Fight * Mobius Final Fantasy * Ori and the Blind Forest * The Peanuts Movie: Snoopy's Grand Adventure * PewDiePie: Legend of the Brofist * Pillars of Eternity * Project Phoenix * Shadowrun: Hong Kong * Shroud of the Avatar: Forsaken Virtues * Sonic Runners * SpongeBob HeroPants * Stranded Deep * Sunless Sea * Sword Coast Legends * Sylvio * Tabletop Simulator * Tanki X * TIS-100 * Verdun * Viridi * Volume * War for the Overworld * World Trigger: Borderless Mission 2016 * Akiba's Beat * Aragami * Araya * Clustertruck * Badiya * Defunct * Digimon World: Next Order * Dungeons 2 * ''The Dwarves * Earthlock: Festival of Magic * Enter the Gungeon * Final Fantasy IX (enhanced ports) * Firewatch * Furi * Homeworld: Deserts of Kharak * Human: Fall Flat * I Am Setsuna * Inside * Job Simulator: The 2050 Archives * The Lab (The engine used in seven of eight minigames except Robot Repair minigame by using Source 2 engine) * Layers of Fear * The Legend of Heroes: Akatsuki no Kiseki * Mobile Legends: Bang Bang * My Summer Car * Necropolis * NASCAR Heat Evolution * Orwell * Overcooked * Oxenfree * Parkitect * Pathfinder Online * Pokémon Go * Pollen * Pony Island * Punch Club * ReCore * Rec Room * RollerCoaster Tycoon World * RWBY: Grimm Eclipse * Sairento VR * Shadow Tactics: Blades of the Shogun * Shadowverse * The Silver Case (remake) * Streets of Rogue * Superhot * Super Mario Run * Tattletail * That Dragon, Cancer * Tyranny * Valley 2017 * Aaero * Albion Online * Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp * Azur Lane * Bendy and the Ink Machine * Club Penguin Island * Cuphead * Double Dragon IV * Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator * Dungeons 3 * The Elder Scrolls: Legends * Endless Space 2 * Escape from Tarkov * Everything * Flip Wars * Garena Free Fire * Getting Over It with Bennett Foddy * Golf Story * Gorogoa * Gwent: The Witcher Card Game * Heavy Metal Machines * Hiveswap * Hollow Knight * Life is Strange: Before the Storm * Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time * Lost Sphear * Monument Valley 2 * NASCAR Heat 2 * Night in the Woods * Osiris: New Dawn * Outcast: Second Contact * Oxygen Not Included * P.A.M.E.L.A. * Poi * Praey for the Gods * Rick and Morty: Virtual Rick-ality''https://unity.com/madewith/rick-and-morty-virtual-rick-ality * ''Snipperclips * Sonic Forces: Speed Battle * Strafe * Sudden Strike 4 * Super Bomberman R * Syberia 3 * Syndrome * Tacoma * Tannenberg * Torment: Tides of Numenera * VRChat * WarFriends * West of Loathing * White Day: A Labyrinth Named School * Yooka-Laylee 2018 * Aegis Defenders * Battletech * Beat Saber * Bloons TD 6 * Chessaria: The Tactical Adventure * Dusk * FAR: Lone Sails * Fe * Florence * Forgotton Anne * Ghost of a Tale * Gris * House Flipper * Ingress Prime * ''Just Shapes & Beats * Katamari Damacy Reroll * The Lost Legends of Redwall * Marvel Strike Force * NASCAR Heat 3 * OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes * Overcooked 2 * Overload * Pathfinder: Kingmaker * PC Building Simulator * Pillars of Eternity II: Deadfire * Return of the Obra Dinn * Rimworld * Runner3 * Shadowgun Legends * Subnautica * Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales * Totally Accurate Battlegrounds * Two Point Hospital 2019 * Ape Out * Call of Duty: Mobile * Devotion * Doom (Nintendo Switch port) * Human: Fall Flat * Knights and Bikes * Mario Kart Tour * Moon: Remix RPG Adventure (Nintendo Switch port) * My Friend Pedro * Outer Wilds * Phoenix Point * Pikuniku * Rec Room * Risk of Rain 2 * The Stanley Parable: Ultra Deluxe * Totally Accurate Battle Simulator * Untitled Goose Game * YIIK: A Postmodern RPG 2020 * Kerbal Space Program 2 * Oddworld: Soulstorm * Habbo TBA * Freedom Planet 2 * GTFO * The Last Night * Ooblets * Ori and the Will of the Wisps * Super Animal Royale Simulations * Eyes on the Solar System (2010) * ''Universe Sandbox 2''http://universesandbox.com/faq/#new See also References External links * Unity website * Official Unity Game Showcase Category:Unity (game engine) games U